FeckWorld
Overview In Planet Coaster, after the failed FeckLand ceased due to it being deemed too magical to open, Kevin decided to create FeckWorld as a replacement. FeckWorld is set in a barren desert landscape, and is well known for its communist propaganda, deadly rides and the ‘FECK’ fireworks. Entrance At the entrance you have two options to enter, the water jet side with one cowboy behind cover or the flamethrower side with rougly 15 cowboys, shooting the cowboy behind cover. Kevin says that the fight is fair because of the cover. Those with wheelchairs well have to go around the path to get past the stairs. There are speakers on each side of the gunfight which you can hear playing the Fairytale Town music. After entering, you see the cursed clown (which may be the source of magic) missing some parts of its face. Past the clown, there are 5 ATMs and restaurants. Rides The first ride was a Dragon coaster that was deemed ‘going to be very popular‘ by Kevin and there is a very long line to get there, the exit line being very short in comparison. The second was not going to be popular according to Kevin so he just put it near the entrance. There is a rapids ride with a large hill in the middle of the ride as a tunnel. There is also a wrangler as well, but Kevin didn’t say much about it as he was too busy complaining about the guy that complains when you try to place something where you shouldn’t. Kevin also placed a Sky Watcher to make people happy, but he later impedes the view by placing another of his propaganda screens outside the tower. He then decided to build another wooden coaster which he called 'Life', which featured a gargantuan drop followed by a fatal 180 right into the station. He later renamed this 'The Slow Ride' as he thought 'The Monster 3' was too intimidating a name and thus affecting guest attraction. Another ride he introduced was a "kid friendly" spinning ride, which was ruined when he surrounded it with speakers blasting the noise of a man screaming. The ride nonetheless proved to be quite popular. Propaganda/advertisements All around the park there are ad boards that show various messages that Kevin recorded. There was originally only one variant which showed Kevin talking about how his capitalist guests have signed away all their money to the Dear Leader by entering the park, and instructing them to withdraw everything from the ATMs and donate it to the cause. He later replaced them with a mixture of screens, advertising new rides and the new 'Park Pass' which "guarantees 40% less pain while dying or your money back". The Bathrooms The lone path to the bathrooms is guarded by an incomplete wooden coaster which slams its train into the walkway every 5 minutes or so. Little to no people have actually made it because of how efficient the ride is, so the bathrooms are presumably in perfect working condition. Other Events and Features Every hour, fireworks go up, saying the word ‘FECK’ in the sky. There is also the Dear Leader’s palace which has speakers of him singing Ring of Fire along the path leading up to it. It also features fireworks saying ‘DEAR’ followed by ‘LEADER’ every day. Kevin says that the communist propaganda was the cause of the increase of guests. Trivia * In "The Universim but I am a merciless god" has Kevin stated that he would like to rename the Mother Planet to Feck World. Category:Planet Coaster Category:Place